You Had Me From Hello
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Song fic... 'you had me from hello' by Kenny Chesney, note the title, TonyMichelle pretty much how everything got started.. not good a summarys... just read and review! THANKS!


**Author**: Demons-Heart  
**Title**: You Had Me From Hello  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Day 2  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own 24, I so… I want to… I really would love to own Tony, he's sooooooooooo hot/swoon/squeals/sighs/ yea… I love him… oh and i dont own the song...  
**Author's Note**: A song fic about, Tony/Michelle how everything started… well kinda… lol… just read and review… please

"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
_Lyrics  
_**Time Change**

24.24.24.24.24.24. 24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.

The person that was going to take Tony's place was here.  
"Tony, you and me are going down to meet the new girl…" George said  
"Sure…" Tony  
Tony and George walked downstairs.  
"Tony" Matt called  
"Yeah"  
"I need your help real fast"  
"Ok, George I'll be right there" walking over to Matt  
"Ok" He said

Just then a girl walked in, and walked up to George.

_One word, that's all you said_

"Hello, I'm Michelle Dessler" She said she stretched out her hand to shake his

_Something in your voice called, turned my head_

Tony looked to see who the voice came from. Then he saw her.

"I'm George Mason" He heard George say

_Your smile just captured me_, 

"Nice to meet you" She smiled

_you were in my future as far_ _as_ _I could see_

'She's beautiful' Tony thought

_And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still_

"You will be third in command, you will be taking Tony Almeida's old position" George said  
"Yes, sir" she said still smiling

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will..._

"Come now I'll introduce you to Tony Almeida" George said  
"Alright" She said fallowing him to Tony.

_Well, you had me from "Hello"_

"Tony, this is Michelle Dessler"  
"Hello" she said

_I felt love start to grow, the moment that I looked into your eyes_

"Hello, Ms. Dessler." He said looking right into her eyes "I'm Tony Almeida"

_You won me, it was over from the start_

"Just Michelle is fine"

_You completely stole my heart and now you won't let go_

"Same, I mean just call me Tony"

_I never even had a chance you know_

"Michelle, I'll get you settled at your station. Tony go get the file she needs to work on"  
"Ok" He said as he watched Michelle turn to leave

_You had me from "Hello"_

He stared at her a little longer… and he watched as she turned her head and looked back at him.

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, _

He snapped out of it. 'No, now is not the time at act like a love-sick puppy' he thought. Not another thing like Nina

_I thought I'd never fall_

With that thought in mind her grabbed the folder and walked to Michelle's station.

_One touch, you brought it down_

Michelle got out of her seat was walking to the kitchen when Tony came her way. And she tripped on the leg of the chair, and right into Tony's arms.

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

"I'm so sorry"  
"It's alright" he said softly

_And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again_

"I was just going to the kitchen, I'll be back."  
"No I'll go with you, I think the coffee is done by now and I really need some."

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

Tony put the file on her desk and followed her to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

_But, you had me from "Hello"_

When they got there they saw someone else was in there.  
"Jack?" Tony asked  
"Yeah?" He said (Yeah Jack Hasn't quite CTU just yet)  
"This is Michelle Dessler"  
"Hi" he said  
"Hello" Michelle replied  
'Hello' had just become Tony's favorite word. He loved how Michelle said it.

_I felt love start to grow the moment that I looked into your eyes_

He watched as Michelle and Jack shook hands. And Tony just stared at her, Jack noticed this.

_You won me, it was over from the start_

Tony snapped out of it and went to get his Cubs mug and a mug for Michelle, and filled them with coffee.

_You completely stole my heart _

"Here you go"  
"Thank you. I'll just be getting back to work"  
"Yeah" Tony said as he watches Michelle leave

_And now you won't let go_

"Tony?"  
"Yeah Jack?"  
"What are you thinking?"

_I never even had a chance you know_

"I have no idea anymore…"  
"That's not good"  
"What? What's not?"  
"The look in your eyes"  
"What about them"  
"You have the look called 'I think I'm in love'"  
"I do not"  
"Yeah you do"  
"I hope not"

**Day 2**

_You had me from "Hello"_

"Good morning Michelle" Tony said  
"Hello" she said sweetly, she her beautiful smile.  
And Tony couldn't help but smile back.

_That's all you said_

'Maybe Jack was right, maybe I am in love'

_Something in your voice calls me, turns my head_

"Tony, I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to go out sometime..."  
"Michelle..." Tony starts  
"No, look uh, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

_You had me from "Hello"_

"No, Michelle... I feel the same way. I've just been keeping my distance because, um..."  
"Because of what happened between you and Nina?"  
"Yeah."

_You had me from "Hello"_

"So you think I just want you for your information?"  
Tony Chuckles "So uh, what are we saying here? If we save L.A. from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie?"  
Michelle Smiled

**Later (the Kiss)**

After Tony kissed her, after she kissed him, he just looked at her still holding her.  
"Michelle I know this is soon, but I love you" he said softly to her

_Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_

**THE END**

24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.24.

A/N: So what do you think, good? Bad? I'm not that good at writing song fics… but maybe I might write more if this one was good enough… well comment! Thanks!


End file.
